


You are my world.

by annabell_supercorpxoxo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brother Bear - Freeform, Cuddling, Cute, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Freya Ridings, Friends to Lovers, Game Night, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sweet, Truth or truth, UNO, You mean the world to me, chosen family, disney movie, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabell_supercorpxoxo/pseuds/annabell_supercorpxoxo
Summary: ▬The Superfriends have a long-awaited game night, since the last one had been two months ago.While eating, drinking and playing the friends have much fun. Kara and Lena come closer to one another, while dancing.▬
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	You are my world.

It's a cold winter's night.

To be more specific it's the last Friday in January and the Superfriends decided that it would be time to have a game night again, since the last had been two months ago. Everyone was kept so busy with work that they couldn't find a time where all were available.

So, the game night takes place at Kara's as usual. Especially Kara looked forward to it as she missed all of her friends, or you could say her chosen family, together at one place and to see them interact with each other. She dealt with the preparation the whole week, meaning she figured out the perfect snacks and drinks, made a movie list, a game list and cleaned her apartment. 

Kara also couldn't wait to see Lena again, even if the last time had been the same day at lunch. She just missed how they all treated each other and she is also very happy, that her friends accepted Lena and that Lena also had found new friends and a family.

Kara had bounced on her feet from excitement and immediately sprinted to the door the second the first guests arrived. Winn, James and J'onn, aka Papa Bear were the first ones. A few minutes later Alex and Maggie came through the door with Alex' key.

They all sat together on the couch and on the floor and waited for the last two to arrive. They waited sincerely since they all know that Sam and especially Lena are very busy business women. Sam came as the next one and said that her babysitter for Ruby has been a bit late and that she's sorry for not making it on time. The Superfriends told her that it wouldn't be a problem and to sit down and get comfortable. In the next moment Kara received a message from Lena which told her that she would be there at any minute. Kara already knew that as she listened to her heartbeat and noticed that it came closer.

As Lena had planned to knock on the door, Kara already opened it and pulled her in for a tight but lovely and warm hug. Kara even got Lena of the ground and swirled her through the air. She gently let her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said that she missed her so much. Lena chuckled and answered: _"I missed you too, darling. Even if we just saw each other at lunch today"_. Both made their way to the others and sat down on the couch pressed to one another.

Kara suggested that they start the night with games. She got her list out and read it out loud. They all agreed that they would start with something simple and play UNO. Kara laid the card box on the table, which was immediately grabbed by Alex as she wanted to mix the cards up, since she has experience with gambling. Kara got up to get the snacks and drinks. Lena instinctively followed to help her best friend. Lena first brought a six-pack of beer and then some glass and the red and white wine she brought with her. Kara placed chips, chocolates and, who would have thought, a few potstickers on the table. Both of them took their place on the couch again.

Alex already handed out the cards and they all started playing. Winn was the one to win the first round, the second was dominated by Lena and the third and last one by Maggie. They all chatted while playing and ate the snacks. Kara got really frustrated and laid her head on Lena’s shoulder and let out a loud sigh. Alex, Maggie, James and J’onn had gone for a beer. The other four, Sam, Kara, Lena and Winn had gone for the red wine.

The next game decision had been monopoly. It was the Disney Theme Park edition, because Kara loved Disney movies and wanted to spread that love. They all laughed and had so much fun together, except Winn, who got bankrupted after only three rounds. The winner had of course been Lena, which had been already clear at the beginning since she is the CEO of two multibillion-dollar companies. As they all are very competitive, they always try to take Lena down but with no chance, because she has won every single time from the day she had been invited. Kara was very proud of her and they both stole some glances and smiles from one another the whole time.

After 2 hours of playing they all were a bit tipsy from the alcohol. Sam moved to the kitchen to get the heavier stuff from the bar, such as whiskey and tequila. Maggie suggested that they play Truth or Truth (which is what they called it) as next game, to which everyone agreed except James and Papa Bear, but they would play along anyway. They also added the rule that the person, who has to answer, has to take a shot.

They changed the sitting arrangement since the people on the floor felt a bit of pain as they sat over two hours on it. So, on the couch now were James, Winn, Sam and J’onn. Alex and Maggie were now on the floor with Maggie sitting between Alex’ legs. Kara and Lena were also now on the floor, again pressed close to each other. Kara laid a hand on Lena’s thigh and drew patterns on it. Maggie and Alex observed them the whole evening and gave each other mischievous smirks.

They all agreed that Maggie has to go first since she suggested the game. So, she said _“Sam Truth or Truth?”_ who instantly answered while laughing _“Truth”_. _“Do you currently have a crush?”._ _“Hmm… yeah you could call it that way”_ said Sam. _“What? Really? Who is it?”_ screamed Winn in excitement. Sam simply answered _“That wasn’t the question”_ , took her shot and continued _“Okay… Alex how many times do you and Maggie have sex in a week?”_. Alex promptly blushed and Maggie just giggled. _“Right to the heavy stuff”_ said James also a little blushing. Alex drowned her shot and replied _“Ehmm… at least once a day and the maximum at a day had been five times”_. _“Agh GROSS! I didn’t need to know that about my sister”_ Kara groaned and leaned more in on Lena. Maggie was proud and gave Alex a kick with her elbow and said _“Good answer”_. _“WE’RE NOT ON FAMILY FEUD, MAGGIE!”_ came from Winn who also felt a bit uncomfortable.

 _“Lena have you ever had a one-night stand?”_ came from Alex. Lena raised her drink, drowned it and replied while smirking _“Yes, and not just one”_. Kara leaned a bit away to look in Lena’s eyes perplexed and _jealous?_ All the others were impressed and drank on that. Lena noticed Kara’s reaction and whispered with a soft voice _“What Kara? I’m a grown woman and it’s quite hard to find someone who stays longer with my family history and also, I sometimes just have to release some stress”_. Kara just nodded and said that she gets it and then just smiled. Lena took her hand and squeezed it a little bit to comfort her friend. _“So, Kara. What is your favorite color?”_ Lena asked. _“Wow, that’s an easy one. How unfair!”_ came from Alex, Maggie and Sam just shared knowing looks. Kara stayed silent for a few seconds, looking into Lena’s eyes and answered _“green”_. Lena wore a smile that reached her eyes, which was only ever for Kara. The others giggled and mentioned how smooth that was. _“You have to drink your shot”_ came from the round and this interrupted Lena’s and Kara’s staring contest with big smiles plastered on their faces. Turning around, Kara took her alien shot.

They continued and the questions weren’t that uncomfortable anymore, which could also be because most of them were quite drunk and Winn had been incredibly wasted and slept on the couch. There was a question for J’onn and it had been, what the worst thing was he had ever read in a mind and James got asked about Lucy.

After a while Lena ended up between Kara’s legs and Kara had her arms around Lena’s waist and laid her own head on top of hers. Everyone had been gone except for Alex and Maggie who chatted with each other and then also called it a night. They said their goodbyes and left through the door. _“I think you will owe me twenty bucks tomorrow”_ said Maggie to her fiancée while grinning. Alex took her hand and let out a loud and long sigh. Both made their way downstairs and tumbled a bit.

Kara gave Lena a kiss on top of her head and got up tugging Lena with her. She said that she was sad that they didn’t made it to the movie part and suggested that Lena could stay with her and that they watch a film together. Lena’s grin immediately grew bigger and she answered with _“yes of course, darling”_. Kara’s heart always stopped beating for a few seconds when Lena uses the endearment so she picked Lena up by her legs and swung her over her own shoulder. _“Let me down!”_ Lena squealed and laughed. Kara made a few rounds around the coffee table and sat Lena down on the couch.

She sprinted to her film library and chose **“Brother Bear”** as it’s one of her favorite Disney movies and she hasn’t watched it with Lena yet. She put the Blu-ray in her player and started the film. Lena patted the spot next to her on the sofa to tell Kara to sit down. Kara did and laid her softest and Lena’s favorite blanket on top of them. Lena had her body leaned against Kara’s front and was held in place by Kara’s arms around her waist. Both of their hearts were racing since they were again so close to each other. The movie came to an end and Kara and Lena both cried during the film.

After a time, both of them were sober again. They continued cuddling for a few more minutes till Kara had asked if Lena has something against listening to some music. Her answer was no. Kara got up to get her phone and selected the music app. After some searching, she found the perfect song and played it on the sound system. **“You Mean The World To Me”** by **Freya Ridings** came through the speakers. She held her hand out to Lena to take it. _“Do you wanna dance?”_ Kara asked with a soft voice and a small smile. Lena nodded and took the offered hand.

Kara held Lena by the waist with one hand and the other held Lena’s in the air. One of Lena’s arms was placed on Kara’s shoulder and the other held by Kara in the air. The pair swayed slowly to the song, which Lena didn’t know and Kara quietly sang along. They held one another gazes and looked truly happy.

At the part **_“What the hell is wrong with me?”_** Kara let Lena do a twirl. After that both of Kara’s hands found their way on Lena’s hips and the other woman held Kara around her neck. Lena leaned her head in the crook of her friends’ neck and listened to the lyrics as they continued swaying.

Kara lifted Lena’s chin with her index finger as the end of the song, with the lyrics **_“Cause I know I don't let you see but you mean the world to me”_** , came along. Both of their looks were very soft and knowingly.

The music blended out. Kara took both of Lena’s hands in her own and said: _“You not only mean the world to me. You are my world, Lena”_. She had been so happy that she finally got the courage to tell her best friend, that she has fallen for her.

 _“You are my world too”_ Lena answered while she leaned closer till their noses brushed. _“Can I kiss you?”_ Lena asked and Kara immediately closed the gap between the two of them. Both felt the love and care that radiated off of the other.

Both of them smiled against one another’s lips and broke apart breathless, after at least one minute. _“I guess I’m seeking for world domination then”_ Kara whispered against Lena’s swollen lips and connected them again.

_“I love you”._

_“I love you too”._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. This is my first fanfiction and I hope that you enjoyed it.  
> English is not my first language and I'm sorry for any mistakes and open for help :)  
> Leave Kudos and comment what you think of it <3


End file.
